Drama Sucks
by FavoriteColorGreen
Summary: Maka and her dad just moved into Death City. Maka's first day of school didn't go so well, especially since she has a bully on her named, Soul Eater Evans. Luckily she can stand up for herself but is that enough? Maka's school won't be easy, especially when drama's involved
1. Prologue

**Maka's POV**

**"Dad, do we have to move here?" I said angrily while papa was happily driving. "Of course sweetie! If we move here then you'll get to see mama more often!" **

**I glared at him "We wouldn't have this problem if you didn't cheat" I mumbled, luckily he didn't hear me though. "Anyways Maka, we're here" he said cheerfully while I rolled my eyes. **

**"At least I get to see mama" I whispered while getting my luggage out towards our new apartment. "Wow" I whispered while papa came and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know, breathtaking right? And I heard the schools are excellent! Perfect place, perfect school-" I cut him off though because everything was not perfect.**

**"Too bad we don't have a perfect family" I said angrily pushing him out of my way, walking to our room.**

**It took me about 5 minutes to get there but I made it, I went in putting my stuff down. Then I plopped down on the couch and sighed.**

**"Guess this is our new home" I said to myself and then thought of mama, "I can't wait to see you" I said happily while getting up putting my hands on my waist,  
**

**"I bet that this place will be just alright, but let's just hope that I'll have a good day tomorrow.." **


	2. Meeting Him

**Maka's POV**

**Today's the first day of school! I'm so excited and nervous, it's like I'm full of aniexty.**

**Anyways I put on a white blouse on, then my yellow vest over it. Then I got my red plaid skirt on and lastly my black boots with white buckles. After I was done I put my hair into two pigtails. I got my backpack and went out the door, I didn't want to eat breakfast because papa would be ranting about this ****_fabulous _****place and whatnot.**

**I walked to school which wasn't that far, it was a huge place! I took a deep breath "It's just highschool, you can do this" I said to myself and then walked in.**

**It felt like everybody was staring at me so I started getting a little lightheaded and dizzy. I felt like I was gonna fall and then before I knew it I did. But I didn't naturally fall because of how I felt, no. **

**I fell because an idiot pushed me! "Watch where your going!" I yelled while getting up but then got pushed down again, I looked up to see a guy with white hair and red crimson eyes.**

**"I should be saying that to you nerd" he said angrily while I gulped, he smirked at that. **

**"Seems like we have a new girl" he said checking me from head to toe, then he scoffed "Nothing to look at" **

**After I heard that I heard complete laughter, worse part though was that I felt my face go hot.  
**

**"Anyways, since you're a girl and a newbie, I'll let you off this time but-" I cut him off though by a kick towards the shin.**

**"DAMNIT!" he yelled angrily while I was running away but didn't end so well because two girls held me back, one had purple hair and gold eyes meanwhile the other one had pink hair and brown eyes.**

**"No one hits Soul Eater Evans! Bitch!" they yelled while pushing me to the ground. I whimpered a little and Soul laughed, "Pathetic little bitch" he started while taking my head and moving it back.**

**"I'm gonna mess with you myself, you don't know what you just did" he said while removing his hand off of my head leaving me there alone.**

**Since Soul left there was no other reason why the crowd should stay there. I sighed unhappily and look down at the floor. "Why did this happen?" I said to myself and then heard footsteps coming, I didn't bother to look up.**

**Until I heard the person cough, I looked up to see a girl with long black hair in a ponytail with blue eyes who was smiling at me with her hand out "Need a friend?"**


	3. Information

**Maka's POV**

**"Need a friend?" she said while I took it, since she seems nice enough. **

**She helped me up and then smiled at me "Hi, I'm Tsubaki! You must be new since you did that Soul" she said sweetly while I raised a brow. "What's so great about him? I said confused while Tsubaki thought for a bit. **

**"Well the girls think he's super hot but if it were my opinion then I just wouldn't see it" she started while I nodded my head "And he's on the football team as well, he's the team's star" **

**I nodded my head and then crossed my arms "Then why is he such an asshole?" I stated "Seems like he already has a good life so does he have to mess with somebody?" I said while Tsbuaki just smiled and shrugged. **

**"I don't know why but he always messes with the new kids, its like he seems them as nobody's but can't help to mess with them" she said while I huffed angrily. "He does it everytime?" I said while she nodded her head.**

**I smirked evilly then "Did anyone every stand up to him?" I asked and she shook her head. "Why? Are you going to-"**

**Then her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand "No! Your going to!" she stated while I smiled and nodded my head.**

**But she kept trying to convince me not to until she finally gave in "Okay, you can do it but I just want to say that he's a lot of trouble" she stated while I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.**

**"Don't worry, that bastard is gonna get what he deserves"**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: I didn't think people would like this story! Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

**After me and Tsubaki discussed some things I needed to know about him I knew exactly what my plan was.**

**"I'm gonna give him a surprise tomorrow" I said while smirking but Tsubaki just shook her head. "I'm a bad person" she mumbled while I gave her a quick hug reassuring her that he deserves this for making other peoples lives horrible.**

**"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything about you" I said while she nodded and smiled at me. "Hope you do well!" she said while giggling and I smiled at her "Right!"**

**Next Day**

**Today was the day, the day I get revenge. I walked to school five minutes later and waited, since I was early.**

**10 minutes later and I saw Soul who was linking arms with Blair, his girlfriend. You see today I looked very, ****_different_****.**

**"Hey Soul!" I yelled and saw them turn around, once Soul saw me I think he might've been drooling! Blair didn't look to happy though..**

**"Remember when we did it Soul? Remember when you said my name over and over?" I said while I saw Soul trying to cover up his nosebleed.**

**I was wearing a black short plaid skirt and a black belly shirt with black boots on, I left my hair down though. Blair was literally fuming.**

**"Bitch, get your hands of my man because he's mine" Blair snapped while I glared. "Whore, I suggest you shut the hell up because this is only for a day, meanwhile I heard that you always wear the most skimpiest clothes here everyday so don't talk when you're the bitch" I snapped back. **

**Then I looked at Soul and put my finger in my mouth and looked at him lustfully "Soul, can you carry my bag for me?" I said while he just nodded quickly and forgot about Blair, we went inside and I noticed everyone looking at us. **

_**Now's my chance! **_**I thought and then took Soul's hand, he looked at me and I smirked. I leaned in and so was he, and then when we were about to kiss, I...**

**HIT HIM WHERE IT HURTS!**

**"OW!" he yelled falling on the floor while I smirked at him and picked up my bag which had extra clothes. He glared at me "Who the hell are you bitch!" he yelled angrily while all I did was smile innocently.**

**"My name is Maka Albarn, the school's nerd, the one who just kicked Soul Eater Evan's ass" I said simply while walking away.**

**I heard him yelling angrily and cursing me out but I didn't care because we all knew who won.**

**But what I didn't expect was for him to fight back so viciously..**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Soul's POV**

**What the hell just happened!? First I drooled over a hot girl, then I forgot about my girlfriend, Blair who was the hottest girl in school! Then I took her bag!? And lastly I was gonna kiss her until she kicked me! But the most humiliated thing was that she was that nerd!**

**I can't believe that I, Soul Eater Evans, the most popularest, coolest, hottest guy in school almost kissed ****_her._**

**I shivered and then smirked evilly, "When a bitch or a bastard messes with me, only one comes out alive" I whispered "And it's always me"**


	5. Don't Mess With Me

**Maka's POV**

After I left Soul I had a smile on my face the whole day! I loved that I stood up to him, I loved that he got humiliated but I hope that he gets the picture that he shouldn't mess with me.

Anyways I was going to my 7th period until I got picked up!? Somebody was carrying me! I couldn't see their face though because the person placed me on their back so I turned my head and saw, white hair!?

"Soul!?" I said while he turned his head and smirked at me. "What is it nerd?" he said plainly while walking. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled angrily but all he did was laugh.

"Now why would I do that if I'm enjoying myself" he replied while I started fuming, this guy just really knew how to get on my nerves. "I'm serious! Let me go!" I said while pounding my fists into his back since I saw we were outside.

"Okay, if you say so!" he put me down and I looked him with hatred, I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "Let it rip!" he yelled while I was confused and then I felt some type of liquid come down on me, hard.

"Don't you just love milk Maka?" Soul said happily " How about some Oreos with that?"

After he said that, I noticed people walking towards me but all I could think about was: _WHAT THE HELL! WHERE HAVE THEY BEEN!_

Anyways I saw that they had something in their hands and my eyes went wide. "NO!" I yelled but it was too late because they were all throwing cookies at me while laughing.

"Pathetic!"

"Loser!"

"Ugly!"

"Bitch!"

"Useless!"

"Trash!"

All of them called me names while pounding me with cookies, I realized that nobody was coming and I couldn't get out because they were blocking my way so I just sat down on the ground with my head down. Nobody was coming so I'll just have to endure this until they stop.

Or so I thought.

My clothes were wet and I uncomfortable because milk was all over me while the crumbs were everywhere, this was just not my day.

I realized that Soul was such a cruel person, I never thought he would stoop this low but I guess I was wrong. After I lost all hope, I heard a voice.

"STOP!" somebody yelled and everybody turned around to see the mystery person while I looked up slowly, after I saw who it was, my eyes went wide...


	6. Thank You

"Stop!" somebody yelled, everbody turned to look around while I slowly looked up. After I did my eyes went wide...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soul, what the hell is wrong with you! Just because she's the new kid doesn't mean she deserves to be picked on!" the person said scolding Soul who didn't look like he cared at all.

"Just because she's a girl and the new kid, that doesn't give me any reason why I shouldn't pick on her" Soul replied while the person turned away from him and helped me up.

He gave me a smile that made my knees feel weak "Hi, It's nice to meet you" he started and stretched out his hand "I'm Death the Kid"

I smiled back and shook his hand "I'm Maka Albarn, thank you" I replied while he just gave me a sweet smile in return.

_Damn! Why is he so charming? _I thought but then heard a cough and saw it was Soul.

"So we have the introductions done so can you leave Kid?" he said annoyed while putting his hands in his pockets.

Kid smirked and him and nodded "Of course" he started which made me go wide-eyed, _how could he just leave me here?!_

This time Soul smirked "Glad you made the right decision, now leave"Soul replied.

Kid nodded "But I'm taking this lovely young lady with me" he said quickly, taking my hand while running into the school.

As we were running I noticed we were being chased down "Why are they coming after us?!" I said annoyed while Kid shrugged.

"Probably because you're the new victim of Soul" Kid said while looking straight up ahead "I'll tell you about him when we find a safe spot"

I nodded and then had an idea "How about the library!" I said excitedly while Kid shook his head. "No matter how much I love the library, it's too quiet" he replied.

_So he's charming, cute and a lover of books?! Where has he been?_

"How about the playground at the park?" he offered while my eyes got big. "But that means we're skipping school! I shrieked but all he did was laugh.

"Just think about how much classes you missed because of Soul!" he replied while I smiled.

"Guess you're right!" I started "Let's go then!"

**10 Minutes Later**

"T..t..that...was...hard" I said while trying to catch my breath. Meanwhile Kid was sitting on the swing calmly.

"H..how..d...d...did...you-" I started but then he cut me off. "How did I run without losing my breath?" he said plainly and I nodded.

He chuckled "Well I'm pretty used to running" he replied while I nodded and made an O with my mouth.

After that I sat on the swing next to him and it was complete silence until I spoke up,

"So when we were in school...you said something about Soul" I started

He nodded "About Soul, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that he really doesn't mean it" Kid started while I raised a brow.

"If he doesn't mean it then why does he do it?" I stated while he looked down.

"Because of his past"


	7. Just Because

"His past" Kid said sadly, I looked at Kid curiously.

"Are you friends with him?" I asked, Kid shook his head. "Used to be" Kid started "Now he's a total asshole, and it's all because of her" he said sadly while I eyed him.

"Who's her?" I asked while getting up "And whats so bad about his past"

Kid sighed and got up this time "Because she's in his past"

**10 Minutes Later...**

I was stunned, I didn't know that Soul had such a terrible past.

"Don't tell him" Kid warned while I smiled sadly at him while getting up again.

"Sorry Kid, but I have to do something about this!" I stated while walking away.

"Maka, wait!" Kid yelled behind but I ignored him.

Until he caught my wrist, I looked back at him. "What?" I asked,

He shook his head "I don't think that's such a good idea, Soul doesn't like sympathy, especially when she's mentioned" Kid stated while I shrugged.

"I'm not gonna give him sympathy" I stated while loosing the grip he had of my wrist "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind"

**Back in school...**

**Soul's POV**

I was pissed, extremely pissed. First Kid took my victim now Blair is just getting plain annoying.

"Soul!~" Blair sang "That nerd got what she needed" Blair said while smirking "A good whopping"

I looked at Blair and glared "Shut up, it's not your business" I said angrily while walking away.

"Soul!~ what did I do wrong?" Blair said, I heard her heels click everytime she walked so I stopped.

"If you follow me, we're over" I threatened and heard the heels click stop. "Fine Soul, I'll leave you alone" Blair said sadly while walking away,

I started walking again, going outside the long way. "I feel bad but she really was getting on my nerves" I mumbled and then bumped into somebody on my way out.

"Sorry" I heard the person say while I stopped them.

"Sorry isn't good enough" I stated looking at the person and noticed, it was the nerd.

I smirked "Well, well, well" I started "Isn't that the bitchy geek?" I said while smirking at her while she glared.

**Maka's POV**

This guy was seriously gonna die today, but I cooled off and glared.

"I was hoping to see you" I said while he kept smirking at me. "Beg for forgiveness? Or do you just like me already? Don't worry, all the new girls fall for me anyways" Soul said plainly while I growled.

"That's not it you dumbass!" I yelled while this time he glared. "Then what the hell do you want!" he yelled back angrily.

I furrowed my eyes and glared "I'm here to see that your such a damn fool!" I yelled "You're such a damn fool! Just because she died, it doesn't mean that you have to bully other poor people! Just because your mean, she probably doesn't love you anymore!" I yelled while looking down, when I'm in agony or angry, I start have tears in my eyes.

But I could still feel Soul's daggers coming towards me. Soul picked me up by my shirt, I glared at him while he did too.

"Who!? Who the hell are you talking about!" he said angrily.

I looked at him with my whole face serious.

"You're ex-girlfriend"


	8. Thoughts

**Soul's POV**

"Who!? Who the hell are you talking about!" I said angrily even though I already knew the answer,

Maka looked at me, she looked dead serious.

"You're ex-girlfriend" she said. After I heard that I let her go and fell on the floor with my knees on them with my hands as well. I had my head down because it's not cool for a girl to see a guy cry.

"Shut up" I started "You don't know anything" I said, even though I was pretty sure she did.

"Actually I do" she started but I cut her off. "Don't give me any sympathy" I started while getting up, rubbing my eyes with my arm.

"I don't need it" I stated while walking away but then I heard her yell at me before I did.

"I'm not giving you sympathy!" she yelled, I froze.

"I'm telling you what I think!" she yelled, I looked back and saw that she was walking away. I sighed and left school early, I didn't care anyways, I had other things to worry about.

**Maka's POV**

Did he really think that I was gonna give him sympathy for all the crap he gave me?! Is he stupid or just really cocky?

Then I thought about him for a bit, at first I thought that he was such an idiot, stupid, cocky, pathetic and not good-looking.

But then when I really started thinking about it, I had other thoughts...

I thought that he was intelligent, friendly, useful and hot...

After I thought that I shook my head and gave myself a face-palm.

I should not think about that! I mean like really! He's the enemy! He's the asshole! He's the demon! I thought but then my other thougts came back.

_He's cute, he's hot, he's fine, smart, kind, brilliant and very_ _generous-_

"AHHHH!" I yelled while closing my eyes, I opened them and then realized something.

I was in class...

I gave out a nervous chuckle "Heh-heh-heh, um I'm sorry" I said while looking down, I heard some people saying,

"Stupid, idiot, faggot and clumsy"

But did I care?

Of course not!

All I cared about was what I was feeling.

I was thinking about Soul, the wrong way!

I don't think of him in a romantic way, I think of him in a hate form.

But then why do I keep thinking about him?!


	9. Truth

** A/N: Warning, if you had a similar past then I'm sorry!**

**Maka's POV**

The school bell ringed after my last class. I was thankful for that.

Because personally I've been thinking about Soul alot today.

I hate that I keep doing that! But I think I'm only doing it because of his ex-girlfriend.

I smiled at that thought. "Yeah, that's it" I whispered. I got up while getting my bag and left. I was gonna go home until I gasped and remembered something.

"Damn my english teacher.." I mumbled under my breath angrily going to my locker to get my homework. No one was there but I still hurried up.

I really wanted to just go home and think some things over. _23, 51, 6-_

Then I froze after that. Because I felt somebody wrap there arms around my waist. My eyes went wide so I looked at my mirror that was in my locker.

It was...

* * *

"Kid?!" I whispered and then heard him laugh.

"Who else?" he whispered in my ear while I squirmed.

"What are you doing!?" I said, with my eyes still wide. Even though Kid told me some secrets, that didn't mean that I officially trusted me.

"Just having some fun" he replied. Kid then started moving his hands up and down my stomach. I was very uncomfortable.

"Let go!" I said worriedly. My eyes were wide and had some tears because I was afraid of what was gonna happen next. My heart started beating faster and faster. I felt myself shake.

"How about hell no" he said. Then Kid stopped and then started sucking my neck. I didn't moan or anything because it didn't feel good. It felt wrong.

I felt some tears going down my face, my lips were shaking and I kept squirming but Kid kept me around forcefully.

"I swear bitch, if you don't stop squirming then I'll kill you" Kid threatened. I closed my eyes while a tear went down. I nodded then and I could just feel him smirk in victory.

"Good" he replied. Kid then started to trail his hand up my skirt until..

"Hey asshole!"

* * *

Kid looked up while I turned my head slightly. My eyes went wide and I literally broke out my tears of fear, into tears of joy. I had a big smile on my face then.

"Soul!" I yelled happily, I was smiling and my eyes were sparkling. I was really happy that I saw Soul here.

"What the hell do you want?! Besides, she's just a piece of garbage, there's no need to save her if you tormented her!" Kid yelled angrily at Soul.

Soul glared at Kid and crossed his arms. "Just because a cool guy bullied a girl, it doesn't mean that I should leave you torturing this girl" Soul replied firmly.

"Well too bad because she's mine" Kid said angrily. Then Kid picked me up bridal-style. My eyes went wide and my smile quickly disappeared.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I pounded on Kid's chest then until he growled at me. Kid made a face "What did I say bitch?" Kid said while glaring at me.

I gulped and nodded "SOUL! HELP ME!" I yelled not listening to Kid's orders. Then out of nowhere I saw total blackness.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I ran after Maka and Kid. Even though she was a nerd, a bitch and annoying, she was still a person who didn't deserve to be raped.

But did deserve to be harassed.

I shook my head and ran after them but then I couldn't find them until I heard Maka's voice.

"SOUL! HELP ME!" Maka yelled. I instinctively ran towards the direction she yelled and found them in a corner.

I smirked at Kid. "Always bad at directions" I stated. Kid literally shot daggers at me with his eyes.

Then I looked at Maka, my eyes went wide. "What did you do to her?!" I yelled angrily. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and glared.

This time Kid smirked at me "Do you like her or something?" Kid said plainly. My eyes went wide this time and I quickly shook my head.

"Why would you think that?" I replied while crossing my arms. Kid shrugged "Maybe because she's your first victim that you're saving" Kid started "She's the first girl that ever stood up to you, the first girl that you're willing to save" Kid said and then smiled insanely at me.

I raised a brow "What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously. I really didn't like where this was going but I had to know what he was talking about.

"Remember your ex-girlfriend, Liz?" Kid said.

"What about her" I said sternly, looking at Kid in the eye.

"Well she didn't die of natural causes" Kid started. My eyes went wide in shock, my mouth was slightly open and my eyebrows went up a little.

"Then what did she die of?" I asked.

Kid smirked at me and dropped Maka to the right. I don't know why but it just pissed my off when he dropped her like she was just shit.

"She died because of me"


	10. A Simple Bet

**Maka's POV**

When Kid knocked me out I did see darkness.

I was passed out but I managed to wake up.

I was gonna get up until I heard the two talk..

"She died because of me" Kid said. After I heard that I wanted to get up and tell Kid off.

But I decided to stay put and just listen.

"How?!" Soul yelled angrily. I felt really bad for Soul, he had his first love taken away from him by one of his best friends..

* * *

**Soul's POV**

He had to be joking, right?

"If you really did it then tell me why! Why did you kill her!" I yelled while looking down at Maka.

"Is Maka your second victim?" I questioned this time looking up.

I looked at Kid and he was smiling at me. "Pfft, answer me!" I yelled angrily at him but all Kid do was smile.

"I did it because I loved her" Kid said plainly. My eyes went wide and I was stunned. I couldn't even say anything.

"I did it because she loved you" Kid started. "I feel lonely because I felt rejected, I didn't like the way she looked at you because I wanted her to look that way towards me" Kid said sadly. He looked down on the floor and then looked back up happily.

"I toke therapy for a while, on the outside I seemed all friendly and happy but on the inside I was dying" Kid admitted.

"Then I met her" Kid looked at Maka and smiled. Then he went to Maka and kneeled down. "She's being bullied now because of you, so I thought that I could be her savior" Kid said while stroking Maka's hair back.

"She's so beautiful and innocent yet so disobedient" I growled at him and walked up to him with my fists clenched.

"So what? I don't care if I'm bullying her, because it was you who started all this" I said firmly, with my most deadliest serious face "I never wanted this happen, I thought that I would always be with Liz forever but then you ruined everything. You ruined my only happiest"

Kid smirked at me and got up "That's why I wanted Maka" Kid said. I raised a brow though and looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while Kid smiled.

"You bullied Liz as well, then before you two knew it, you guys fell for each other" Kid said. Then he looked another direction with a plain face on "I was worried that you would take away Maka away as well"

After Kid said that I was stunned, did it really happen like that? Was that really Liz's and I love story?

I was into deep though until I heard Kid sigh. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kid in the eye.

He gave me a small-smile "Anyways, I just wanted to have some fun with her but I can see that you're already being protective of her" Kid said "I won't leave nor will I interfere because I regret ever losing Liz. I'm not gonna regret losing Maka either" Kid started.

I sighed and pulled my hair back "So what your saying is?" I asked confused.

Kid smiled "What I'm saying is that I'm not gonna lose"

"Huh?" I asked while making a face.

"I'm not gonna lose Maka to you" Kid said happily.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him kneeling down to Maka.

"I feel bad for you because now you have a new stalker" I whispered to Maka.

"What was that?" Kid said with his back turned to me. My eyes went wide so I got up quickly and face him.

"Nothing" I mumbled. Kid then took his hand out towards me, I tilted my head a bit.

"This is a betl" Kid started "I'm making a bet about Maka" Kid said.

"What type of bet?" I said while putting my hands in my pockets.

"Shake my hand and you'll find out" Kid said. This got me intrigued but I really had a bad feeling about this, but at the same time, my gut told me to do it.

So I took Kid's hand and shook it.

"The bet is that we'll fight for Maka's love, she'll fall for one of us eventually so the bet is that if she does then the loser will accept it" Kid said while I shrugged.

"It's not like I care about her, why do I need her love?" I said annoyed, I was literally regretting this.

"Because I know you'll fall for her, I know it because I've seen it before"

I huffed and turned my back to him after that.

"Fine, but on one condition" I said.

"What" Kid asked. I thought for a bit until I thought of a good one.

"Don't touch her" I started "Don't touch her if she doesn't want to and don't just try to have fun with her for your own pleasure" I said.

I heard Kid chuckle then so I turned around "What's so funny" I asked angrily. I was pretty sure I was serious about this condition.

Kid chuckled again "You're already being protective, what's next? Fighting for her?" Kid joked. I growled at him,

"I don't care for her but it's sick to see that type of stuff" I said while walking away.

**Kid's POV**

He's already being kind, he's already being protective.

He's gonna fall for her eventually.

I sighed and then looked at Maka.

"I'll promise not to touch you or anything but I hope that I'll be the one that you fall for.."


	11. Blair

**A/N: Sorry for not updating!**

**Maka's POV**

It's been a week and Kid has been following me nonstop!

He's been giving me flowers, apologizing, buying chocolates and books!

And do I like it?

Honestly...

I hate it.

It's so cheesy, stupid and lame. Besides, he's only doing it because of a bet.

Anyways, when Kid wasn't following me I tried to find Soul.

Only reason why is because I need his help.

But I can't find him at all!

Everytime I see him in the hallway it seems like he's with somebody else!

Like earlier today..

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway, going towards my next class when I spotted some white hair._

_Instantly I stopped and took some air in before I started going towards him._

_So I took a big breath and smiled at myself confidently._

_I started to walk towards him while smiling.  
_

_But then I noticed something._

_There was a person with him.  
_

_It was Blair._

_"Did you really sleep with that whore?" she said._

_I quickly turned my back._

_"Why would I do a flat-chested person when I have a curvy babe like you?" he replied happily._

_I growled under my breath "Jerk" I whispered. Then I felt pain in my chest. Like I just died or I just got hurt._

_After that I heard Blair laugh "So can we do it at home?" she said happily._

_I could just feel Soul smirk after that._

_"Next time" he said._

_Immediately my chest started reviving._

_But what I didn't get is why did that happen?_

_"Fine, but you have to drive me to my cheerleading practice!" Blair said._

_"Only doing it because of your uniform" Soul mumbled. Blair squealed and probably jumped on him because after that I felt a heavy person on me._

_"AH!" I yelled while falling down with the two lovebirds._

_Instantly I groaned and then turned my head "Get off of me!" I yelled angrily. I was on the floor, Soul was on top of me and Blair was on Soul._

_This was very awkward._

_"EW! THE GEEK JUST TALKED!" Blair yelled. Blair quickly got off and dusted her self. She kept making disgusted faces._

_"The geek should watch were it's going" Soul said angrily. He got himself up and then walked over to Blair._

_He took her hand and then kissed it._

_I thought I was literally going to die right at that moment.._

_"Next time you should stop being clumsy and watch it" he threatened. Then he turned around and put his arm around Blair's shoulder._

_Next thing you know, I felt my eyes watering._

_But tears didn't come out._

_Just a broken heart.  
_

_But what did it come from?_


	12. Mysterious Girl

**Soul's POV**

I've been avoiding Maka for a while but not because I've stopped bullying her.

It's because of Kid.

It's like she's a disease that I don't want to be near!

My plan is to wait until she falls for Kid, he wins the bet, I bully her again.

Simple, right? Dead wrong.

Maka has been trying to talk to me. How do I know, you ask?

Because I always see her out of the corner of my eye when I talk to somebody else.

Point is, It's not easy avoiding Maka. Especially since she's stubborn.

Anyways, I was walking down the hallway one day, I had my backpack on my left shoulder.

I was gonna skip school for the day to meet up with Blair.

She probably was gonna ask me if we could do it.

Usually I say no but...what the heck? Why not?

As I was walking down I heard something.

It sounded like crying?

This really wasn't my business nor my problem but just out of curiosity, I followed the noise.

It lead me to the girls bathroom.

So what I did was lean on the wall near the girl's bathroom.

I kept hearing sniffs and whines.

Then I heard a voice,

"Why should I be feeling this way?" she said. She wasn't the loudest, but I still managed to hear her.

"On that day, I felt my heart die. I felt like I just got stabbed in the chest!" she said a little bit more fiercely.

"But what's worse is that, I'm feeling this way because of So-" but the girl got cut off because then, all of a sudden, loud footsteps were heard and yelling.

"EVERYBODY RUN! THERE'S A MURDER IN THE SCHOOL!" the person yelled.

My eyes went wide after I heard that.

Everything went silent, that even the girl stopped talking.

Personally, I was a little scared and nervous about this news.

But I was more focused on who was that girl? And who was she talking about?

**Sorry it's so short! But I updated!**


	13. Trying To Escape

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_"A murder? How could they even get in this school!? Did he.._

I shook my head quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. After that, I took my bag and left the bathroom.

Supposedly, I was supposed to be running off right now, going home.

But instead, somebody took my hand.

Somebody took my hand and started running.

I, of course, was shocked and tried to catch up while trying to see who was dragging me.

It was Soul.

My mouth made an O, my cheeks were turning red and my legs felt weak.

"Soul!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

I mean, after all, why was he dragging me?

"No time for talking. Just pick up your pace" he replied without looking back at me.

But of course, I wasn't taking that as an answer.

"Soul stop! Why are you dragging me!?" I said half-annoyed and angry.

Soul sighed after I said that and stopped.

"There's a murder in the school and you want to argue?" he said confused-like.

I shrugged and then glared at him "Well I can run by myself, thank you very much" I replied angrily.

Soul huffed angrily while turning his head.

"Are you going to run faster or do I have to carry you?" he said.

My eyes went wide after he said that.

"What-" I started but then got cut off because after that, Soul went down and picked me up bridal-style.

Immediately, I pulled my skirt down and started to turn red.

"I'm wearing a skirt! Put me down!" I shouted embarrassed.

Soul just smirked until he heard a gun shot.

He frowned quickly and started to run, he was trying to find an exit.

"There's one in the gym" I stated half-annoyed.

Soul rolled his eyes but obliged.

I smiled at that but then frowned quickly.

_Why am I smiling?! I shouldn't be! But why am I enjoying this!? Am I enjoying being carried or something!?_

I shook my head quickly but then stopped once I heard an ow. I looked up at Soul who was now glaring at me.

"Even though it's just hair, they can hurt you a bit. Watch those pigtails" he said angrily.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him though and stuck my tongue out.

"Not my fault" I muttered.

* * *

"Well now what are we going to do?" I asked worriedly.

The gym's doors were shut and wouldn't budge.

Soul just tried knocking out the door though.

He kept running towards it hitting it over and over.

But nothing worked. It was hopeless. No matter how hard I wanted to be positive, it's probably gonna be a fact.

We're gonna die.

I sighed, I was leaning against the wall on my right side, just staring at Soul.

Then we heard a noise.

I muffled noise and a static sound.

Soul and I turned to find the TV they had in the gym.

It was on.

"H-hello, s-s-students" the principal said.

It showed a picture of him in his office with a guy holding a gun towards his head.

He had a black ski mask on, he had a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black horizontal stripes.

"I-I wanted t-to say t-that e-everybody" he paused then.

The principal closed his eyes and let a tear go down.

He was frowning but then quickly opened his eyes.

"RUN!" he yelled.

And then, after he said that, the guy shot the principal and then the TV.

My eyes went wide-eyed after that.

I looked at Soul and he had the same expression as me.

Fear.

"Maka" he started as he was walking up to me.

I frowned but then jumped a little when he took my hand.

"What?" I replied.

Soul now gripped my hand tighter. He was facing forward and then turned his head.

He gave me one of his signature smiles.

"I might be your bully but if we both die. Then how will I do my job?" he stated while flashing me with his pointy teeth.

I felt my face flush up "What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Soul just smirked at me.

"I'm saying that, I'm not gonna let _us_ die"

_Us?_


	14. Thank God We're Alive

**Warning: Some gory parts, not really big but saying bloody things like that. Don't worry, I won't describe what happened to the victims!**

**Maka's POV**

"Soul you idiot!" I whispered-yelled angrily.

Soul probably shrugged, I don't know because we were in the dark.

You see, after Soul gave his "big speech" he thought of the place where we could hide.

"Why did you pick the closet again?" I asked annoyed.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Stop freaking out, bookworm and start thanking me when he doesn't find us" Soul replied harshly.

I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows at him. I was about to speak up until I heard the door open.

Then, Soul and I got quiet.

We heard his footsteps coming closer and farther. They made me feel uneasy.

I felt so terrified. My whole body was shaking, I had closed my eyes so I didn't have to see this, my heart started racing and my breathing became harder every minute.

Soul noticed because then he slowly crawled next to me. He sat down beside me and then put his arm around me. He made me put my head on his shoulder and he started petting my hair gently.

Personally, I was really surprised. I didn't expect Soul to be a "nice guy"

Each step though made me more nervous, but since Soul was here, I wasn't one hundred percent freaking out.

Then, he stopped. The murder stopped and then walked again.

Except this time, he came close to our door.

He walked to the closet door, I knew because I saw his feet underneath the door.

My eyes went wide and my heart was racing so fast, I thought it was gonna literally jump out! My mind was exploding with many scenarios while my legs felt weak.

But then, he started to walk away. He walked away, leaving us.

We knew that he left because we heard the door slam.

Although, he might've been gone, we didn't take any chances.

We probably stayed in the closet, for about...ten minutes?

Once we knew we were safe, Soul let go of me and put his hand on his chest. He gave a quick "phew"

Meanwhile, I stayed still. I knew that I was safe but I couldn't help but still feel fear sink in my stomach.

"Told you that he wouldn't look here" Soul said, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned my head to look at Soul.

"Why did you do that?" I asked confused.

Soul raised a brow and then spoke.

"Oh, are you talking about me cooing you?" he asked. I nodded slowly and then looked down to the floor.

Soul chuckled though, "I saw you were shaking, I think you were so nervous that you didn't know that were breathing so heavy. So I calmed you down. Luckily, he probably thought it was the air-vent" Soul stated and the paused.

"Don't think I did that for you. I just didn't want to die"

I looked up then and glared at Soul. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned.

"Wow, glad you care" I replied sarcastically and then paused. "Still, thanks for that. Without you, I think I would've died" I said and then gave Soul a small smile.

Soul surprised me again by smiling back, giving me with of his grins.

I felt my face heat up then.

"Anyways, let's go. I'm tired of sitting down. Besides, this place is giving me the creeps" he stated and then shivered.

I gave out a chuckle and then nodded. We got up and stretched. Then we went out the door and started going towards the hallway, to go to the main office. We didn't want to go out the gym doors, the killer could be there so it was probably more safer there.

* * *

**Hallway**

Dead wrong. Everything was not safer there. Nor was it looking too good.

There was blood on the lockers, the floor. Some people were laying there with pools of blood. It was horrifying.

All these poor victims. They were all teenagers. Just surviving high school.

They were supposed to have a great life, the time of their lives!

Instead, they died young.

Although, I felt upset, I still felt uncomfortable near them.

"Do I have to carry you again?" Soul spoke up, breaking the silence.

Soul startled me so I jumped a bit.

Then I turned around to face Soul since he was behind me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to carry me if I'm all right" I stated confidently.

Even though on the outside, I was literally screaming for help.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Sure, you can say that. Judging by your face, I can tell your _perfectly _fine" Soul said, full of sarcasm.

This time, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Whatever. Besides, I don't need your help. You're always the one that gives me a hard time. Now your trying to act nice? What's wrong with you?" I asked half-confused.

Soul shrugged and then started walking.

"Hurry up. Let's get a move on. We have an errand to do before we go to your house" Soul stated.

Confused, I tilted my head and started walking behind him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Soul huffed and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then he turned around.

"Are you that stupid? Or that slow?" he asked as he raised a brow.

My mouth went wide after he said that.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily.

Soul smirked then and sighed.

"What I'm saying is that I'm taking you to your house. But before I do, I have an errand to do" he explained.

I nodded my head, even though I was peeved off.

"But we should call the cops first. They should know what happened" I stated and then frowned.

"How come we were lucky?" I asked sadly. I looked down to the floor and then looked at the bodies.

Soul shrugged though.

"Guess I was born lucky" he stated.

I looked up and then raised a brow.

"Then how come I was lucky?"

Soul thought for a bit and then spoke.

"Since I was lucky, I decided to bring a peasant like you, survive" he replied.

"Soul!"


	15. The, So, Called, Errand

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! School is so complicated! Anyways, tell me something guys. Should I speed the process between Maka and Soul, or should I just make longer chapters? Enjoy! **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"You expect me to get on that?" I asked as I pointed at the motorcycle.

Soul smirked as he nodded.

"You either get on, or your walking" he stated.

I huffed as I crossed my arms, I was pouting sadly.

"Guess I'll start walking" I stated as I started to leave.

But Soul caught my wrist and made a face.

"Your really not going to get on?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "I don't want my death coming anytime soon" I snapped.

Soul rolled his eyes but then smirked.

"We're going to an ice-cream shop. I'll buy you some if you come" he said.

Personally, I wouldn't go. But my stomach decided to growl a bit at that time.

Truth was, I was starving!

Soul knew I was gonna cave in when he heard my stomach. He knew I couldn't resist.

**2 Minutes Later, Road**

"Get me off Soul!" I yelled as I gripped my arms tighter on Soul's waist. Soul had given me a helmet so I wouldn't freak out about, what he called it, "safety"

Soul laughed and sped up faster. He knew I was feeling terrified and he was enjoying every, second of it.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" he replied. I could just tell that he smirking.

I decided that ice-cream was not worth it anymore, nothing is worth it! I'd rather have walked home then ride this death trap with this demon!

Then I looked at Soul.

_Remind me why I said yes? Ah..now I remember. It's because you might have a tiny crush on him._

After I thought that, my eyes went wide. The good news though was that the ride was over.

**Ice Cream Shop**

Soul and I had walked inside the shop. It was actually pretty cool. There were lots of people here too, great for business.

I was checking the place out so much that I didn't even realize that Soul was dragging me towards the flavors.

"Chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and some chocolate syrup" Soul started and then looked at me.

I just didn't realize it.

"Yo. Maka" he said as he pulled me a bit harder towards him.

This time, I came back to earth.

I quickly shook my head and then looked at Soul.

"What happened?" I asked a bit confused.

Soul rolled his eyes but then looked towards the flavors.

I made an O with my mouth as I nodded.

"I'd like uh...strawberry ice cream with some chocolate sprinkles please"

The lady nodded as she made our ice-creams. Then I looked at Soul who was in deep thought...well I think he was.

Either way, I felt something warm.

It was like somebody was holding my...

I gasped a bit and then looked down.

Soul's hand and mine were holding together!

So I tried to pull my hand a bit but Soul kept his grasp on me.

Sadly, after my miserable, failure tries, I gave up and started holding his hand back.

I hate to admit it but...I sort of liked it. It just...felt right, I guess.

But that didn't last for at least ten seconds. No. It didn't because then our ice-creams were ready.

Soul came back to life after that and let go of my hand. He looked at me though and spoke.

"Go find two seats for us. I'll get the ice creams" he said.

I nodded as I looked around.

It's really busy, I thought. Then I sighed a bit.

"Don't even know if there's any free space" I muttered.

Soul came back then and was behind me.

"Why so glum pigtails?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms.

"There's nowhere to sit" I stated.

Soul nodded after he looked around.

"Guess you're right" he said. Then he shoved my ice cream towards my hand.

"Hold it. It's not like I'm your butler" he said as he started to walk away.

I rolled my eyes but followed along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Soul smirked. "The park" he stated "There, we'll get to talk and eat"

I raised a brow and then looked at his motorcycle.

"We're not taking the motorcycle?" I said.

Soul grinned as he shook his head.

"It's not like anyone will steal it" he started and then took out his free hand towards me.

"Come on bookworm. Let's get to know each other, after all we've been through, I think that we should have a fresh start"

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Until next time! (Next chapter will be MUCH better!)**


	16. Childhoods

**Maka's POV**

_A fresh start? Should I agree? I mean, he is Soul.  
_

I thought for a bit until Soul broke me away from my thoughts.

"So are you coming or not" Soul said with grin with his arm still reached out towards me.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled and decided to go along with it. It might not even be that bad..

* * *

**2 Minutes Later  
**

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled as I slammed the dictionary on Soul's head. Instantly he started losing his balance but eventually caught himself. He's lucky his ice-cream didn't fall.

Soul shook his head and then turned his head with angered eyes. "What the hell Maka! What was that for!" he hollered angrily. I smiled to myself as I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have checked her out. Didn't you see how creeped out she seemed?" I stated as I licked my ice-cream. "I'm pretty sure I did her a favor"

Soul gave out an annoyed chuckle. "Then why was she laughing? She was a hot babe and you just blew my chance!" he said. I rolled my eyes as I frowned.

"She's only hot because of her chest" I muttered as I angrily licked. Soul might've heard me because he raised a brow.

"Huh?" he asked confused. My face started heating up after he said that. Mostly because he might get the wrong ideas that I was jealous. I would never be jealous though! Why would I!?

"Nothing" I mumbled as I took a deep breath. "We're here" I stated as I took a turn to walk towards the park.

Soul rolled his eyes this time. "Duh flat-chest, I have eyes" he said as he took a big bite.

I wrinkled my nose as he started walking in front of me. I raised a fist high behind him. Not a good idea since he turned around then.

"Woah bookworm. Already trying to kill me after we made that truce?" he said as he finished his ice-cream.

Meanwhile, I was starting to stutter "I-I" But he cut me off.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he huffed. "I'm starting to have second thoughts" he joked as he touched my hand that was in a fist. He unclasped my hand as he slowly put them down near my side. "Much better" he said as he chuckled.

I felt my face heating up even more after he did that. I didn't know why but I always seemed more flustered around him.

"Whatever" I mumbled as we walked around the park. They're were lots of trees around here and the sun was shining. Some kids were here too. I sighed a bit after remembering my childhood. Sometimes I wish I could've had a different papa...

"Yo Maka" Soul said while waving his hand in front of my face. Instantly I came back, I shook my head and then looked down.

"Sorry. What do you want?" I asked sadly. Soul raised a brow but then put his arm around my shoulder.

"Like I said, we should get to know each other"

* * *

**5 Minutes Later **

After Soul let me finish my ice-cream first, I started walking towards the bench, Soul followed along.

"Can you start?" I asked as he plopped down "I'm still not sure if I should" I confessed as my face heated up.

Soul sighed but then grinned.

"As long as you share yours, we're cool" he stated and then begun. "Now, you may think my childhood has been the greatest one ever but..your dead wrong. You see, my family has a generation where we all play instruments. I had an older brother named Wes, he played the violin while I was the piano. It was all right but I always got compared to Wes. Everybody always admired him because he was more talented and better since he played everything, except he couldn't do one thing. He couldn't play my type of music" Soul explained.

"If you look at me now, the dark, cruel Soul, picture an eight year-old Soul playing piano. Anyways, Wes could never play that. But people didn't care. They didn't care because Wes was a better player than me. Eventually, I got tired of all the comparing, bragging and of all the hatred my family had towards me. So, I did what every kid would do if they were in my place. I ran away"

_He ran away?_

"Your thinking that how did I even enroll myself in this school right? Simple. I was thirteen when I got tired of this. I took my belongings and said good-bye to the piano. Truth was, I found it alright. After all, it was the only way I could express my emotions. Besides that, one day I found this weird guy, his name was Lord Death. Supposedly, I heard he's the principal at the DWMA. Maybe we might go there" he said as he took a big breath.

"And that was the famous Soul Eater Evans story, your turn" Soul turned his head as he smirked.

I pouted but nodded. I took a deep breath and begun.

"My childhood wasn't a picnic either. You see, papa and mama got married around eight-teen, and had me. Once I grew older, I saw papa hanging out with different woman. He also went out at night, probably was drinking and clubbing. Anyways, mama found out. She was heartbroken but kept strong so she hung out for a bit. Though it was probably because I was still young. But one night, papa went to far. She caught him having sex with another women. That was the last straw" I stated as I frowned.

"Mama wanted a divorce, eventually they did but she decided to let papa have custody of me until her career is going great. Now, papa and I moved here so we could visit mama more" I sighed as I dusted my skirt.

"That's my story"

Soul gave a nod as he turned his body to face me.

"So we both have terrible childhoods?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Guess so" I replied glum.

Soul started to smile though.

"Now they both admitted it, we cannot tell anybody. Promise?" he asked as he took out his pinkie in front of him. I rolled my eyes in amusement but agreed.

"Promise"

* * *

"So Maka" Soul started as he scratched the back ofhis neck. What do you want do?" he asked.**_  
_**

I tapped my cheek as I thought after he said that.

"Personally I sort of want to go home. It's getting a bit dark. Besides, I already had a great time today" I stated.

Soul gave a nod as he turned around with his back facing me.

"I'll drive you home" he said. I rolled my eyes after he said that while following behind.

"Nooo, I'll just walk" I said full of sarcasm. Soul rolled his eyes this time.

"Whatever, let's just go" he stated as we walked back near the ice cream store.

* * *

"Soul.." I yelled angrily as my eyes went wide. Meanwhile, Soul started cursing under his breath.

"What the hell?" he mumbled as he kicked a rock. I rolled my eyes and went up to him. I shook his shoulders.

"Soul! Stop! Let's just walk home" I explained. You see, Soul's motorcycle wasn't there. I knew we shouldn't have left it but Soul just had to do it his way..

"Okay" Soul said as he looked down. I smiled as I took his hand. First, Soul walked me home.

"Bye bookworm" he said as he let go of my hand. I gave a nod and turned around to open the door but then paused.

"Hey Soul" I started while biting my lip. Soul turned around as he raised a brow. "You won't tell anyone, right?" I asked.

Soul smirked as he nodded.

"I wouldn't tell a Soul"


End file.
